


A Game of Chat and Bug

by The_Bashful_Shark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I didn't tag all of the relationships I plan on using because who knows where this will go???, I have so many ships, Multi, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bashful_Shark/pseuds/The_Bashful_Shark
Summary: It's been 2 years since the fateful day that Adrien and Marinette received their powers and became the crime-fighting duo of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now they're seniors in high school and still trying to juggle their everyday lives with their superhero lives while also learning more about the relationships around them, not only romantically but with their friendships as well. I'm sticking with a mature rating solely because idk where this is going just yet and it may just get hella smutty...¯\_(ツ)_/¯Also: THIS WILL STRAY FROM SEASON 2 CANON!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so let me know if there are any comments or stuff that you like or don't, I'd appreciate it greatly!!!

It was just another Parisian morning, Marinette sat up in her bed and stretched. It had been a long night spent as Ladybug battling an akuma with her partner Chat Noir. It took much longer than she'd care to admit because getting a shoe off of a speedster, even when you are a superheroine like Ladybug is hard work. Poor Chat Noir had gotten pushed down over and over and over again. Eventually they became fed up with trying to fight the self-proclaimed "Lightspeed" and pulled out all of the stops. Ladybug used her lucky charm, which was a volleyball net, and set a trap. Once they had lured Lightspeed closer to their trap, Chat used his cataclysm to destroy the base of a streetlight knocking it directly into Lightspeed's path. He trips landing directly in the net where Chat and Ladybug were waiting to tie him up. The rest is history; the akuma was purified, Chat made a silly pun about Lightspeed getting served, and finally the fist bump. 

By the time that this was all said and done, Marinette was exhausted. She had made it onto her balcony and into her room just in time for de-transformation. Tikki appeared before her to congratulate her on a job well done and Marinette collapsed into her bed for some well-deserved sleep. Three days of akuma attacks in a row can be very energy draining. Luckily for Marinette she got to sleep in today. 

“What a great night sleep! I think I'm going to stay in my pajamas all day and watch cartoons."

Tikki floated up in front of Marinette's face, "Um...Marinette... I hate to be the bearer of bad news but today is Friday."

"What? No. No Tikki, today is Saturday," She looked at the date and time on her phone screen, "WHAT! Oh gosh I'm running so late!" Marinette attempted to jump up out of her bed but in trying to do so she fell back onto the bed. 

She bolted up and rushed down the stairs from her loft and scrambled to get dressed. Tikki watched Marinette struggle to find her other shoe from the chaise lounge. Once she finally found it she called Tikki to settle into her purse. After that they were out the door, Marinette was running as quickly as she could.

"You know," Tikki piped up, "After two years, you'd think that you'd be used to juggling your Ladybug and school responsibilities."

"I know Tikki, I just can't believe my alarm didn't go off this morning!"

Tikki giggled, "Did you forget to set it last night?"

Marinette thought back and realized that she hadn't. Luckily she didn't live very far from her high school. By the time Marinette made it into the school, the halls were completely empty, class had already been in session for a while but maybe she'd be able to catch the last bit of her first class of the day.

When she walked into the classroom everyone turned to look at her, "I am so sorry! My alarm didn't go off this morning!"

"Just get to your seat Miss Dupain-Chang." Her instructor rolled her eyes and continued writing on the board.

There were some giggles from the other students in the class as Marinette made her way to her seat. Thank goodness Chloe wasn't in this class with her, otherwise she would have to hear about it all day. She also didn't have Alya or Adrien in this class to help with this embarrassing situation. Nino sat right next to her but he wasn't paying much attention, he was trying to discreetly listen to some music in his headphones. Marinette just rested her head on her arms on top of the desk. When the bell finally rang everyone began packing up their stuff. Nino gathered his things and began to put on his backpack before looking over at Marinette, 

“Hey Mari, Alya was looking for you this morning. She wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh, well I’m going to see her in a sec.”

Nino smiled, they all had the next class together. Marinette couldn’t help but smile back, Nino and Alya have this strange relationship. They won’t admit that they are actually dating but...well it’s painfully obvious to everyone around them. The look that Nino gets when Alya is mentioned is beyond adorable. They walk out of their class together, Nino was super excited about this concert coming up in a month.

“Oh man Marinette! Jagged Stone is the main performer but he’s got all of these special guests! And it’s an outdoor concert so it may be possible to get close to the front of the crowd to see Jagged perform waaaaay up close! The tickets to get in are kinda jacked up but it’s totally worth it! We should all go!”

“Yeah that does sound like a lot of fun, we could bring snacks and a blanket to lay on out of the way while waiting for Jagged Stone.”

Nino nods excitedly, “Dude yeah!”

Alya and Adrien were walking up to them while talking. Even two years after meeting him Marinette still gets a flutter of ladybugs in the pit of her stomach when she sees Adrien. She has a better time speaking to him now, occasionally there are times where she’ll stumble on her words but that is a vast improvement from when they first met.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?”

Alya turns her face sharply at Marinette, “Well Mari, if you had been here this morning you would have seen the discourse.”

“Discourse?” Marinette tilted her head to the side, “What discourse?”

Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and quickly spun her around, “Do you see what I see?”

Marinette scanned the quad area. There were people walking to class and talking. Myléne was walking with Ivan, they were holding hands and he was nodding enthusiastically to whatever she was talking about. Kim was arguing with Alix about some sporting event that played last night while Max stood of to the side. He would occasionally agree with something that Kim had said. Rose and Juleka were gushing about some book that they had read...well Rose was gushing but Juleka did look happy. Sabrina was following Lila to their next class, which they shared with Marinette. And Chloe…

“Wait, why is Sabrina hanging out with Lila?”

“EXACTLY GIRL! The evil queen herself must’ve gotten into a fight with Sabrina because Chloe was trying to talk to her this morning and Sabrina told her ‘Just leave me alone, you look pathetic trying to follow me around.’ PATHETIC! Sabrina called Chloe pathetic! I swear it’s like watching a train wreck! Sabrina and Lila have been inseparable ever since!”

The group started walking towards their next class together with Alya gossiping the whole way. Marinette would nod along but she kept thinking about Lila. She still felt bad about the whole Volpina thing. She could still hear Lila’s voice in her head, “You were right Ladybug, we’ll never be friends.” Well Lila may hate Ladybug but that doesn’t mean that she can’t get along with Marinette. 

As they walked into the classroom Marinette watched Sabrina and Lila walk toward the back of the classroom together leaving Chloe sitting by herself in the front of the classroom moping. Marinette felt kind of bad for Chloe, Sabrina was Chloe’s only real friend. Well, she did technically have lots of friends and no one was necessarily mean to her per se but Sabrina was the best friend. The Alya to her Marinette. The Nino to her Adrien.

At this moment Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom. “Alright class, let’s take attendance and then we’ll begin with our lecture for the day.” The instructor scanned the room, “I see that Sabrina isn’t here today, which is odd because she has always maintained perfect attendance.”

Sabrina stood up from her seat in the back and raised her hand, “Um, Mrs. Bustier! I am here.”

“Sabrina, why aren’t you in your assigned seat?”

“Well because-”

Marinette felt Alya lean in closer to her, she whispered into Marinette’s ear, “Here we go!”

Sabrina continued, “I refuse to sit next to Chloe because-”

“I don’t want to hear about this, there is a reason why we have assigned seating. Now please take your seat!”

Sabrina looked slightly defeated as she gathered her things and moved back to her usual spot next to Chloe. 

“Dude, come on!”  Alya sighed and sat back in her seat.

Marinette had to stifle a giggle, Alya was such a gossip. Not just about Ladybug but about all things. At school she would try to know everything that there was to know about their classmates and on her blog she wanted to know everything there was to know about Ladybug and Chat Noir (mostly Ladybug though).

Just last week after Ladybug stopped yet another akuma Alya was waiting by the press as per usual. Marinette tended to show Alya and her Ladyblog some preference over the other newscasters and press that would wait to interview the masked duo. Immediately upon facing the crowd Alya spoke up. 

“Excuse me Ladybug! Alya Cesaire with the Ladyblog. I was curious if there was any truth behind the rumors about you and Chat Noir?”

“Rumors? I must apologize but I’m not sure to what you are referring.” Ladybug tilted her head, confused by this question. 

That was when Marinette saw it, Alya’s brain brewing up something to get information. “Oh I’m referring to the rumors that you and Chat” She gave a crooked smile, “are a couple.”

Suddenly the cameras began flashing and more questions arose.

“A couple?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Does your romantic relationship with Chat Noir distract you from your duties protecting Paris?” If she could have Marinette would have strangled Alya right there. 

“Well, my lady? Are we?” Chat just chuckled behind her.

“No, Chatton and I are a purely professional partnership. Our number one priority is to all of you!”

The press began scribbling notes quickly and Ladybug’s earrings began beeping “No more questions for now, Bug out!” She took her yo-yo and swung to the closest building. 

As she ran to find cover to de-transform she felt Chat hot on her heels. She stopped and turned around to face him, “Can I help you with something kitty cat?” She placed one hand on her hip and smiled at him. Although nothing was going on between them she couldn’t deny that she had been flirting back lately. 

As the years went by she noticed that Chat was pretty good looking. Maybe it was his green eyes, or his blonde hair, or even his build which was easily discernable by the skin tight black suit he wore so well. Perhaps it was all of these things collectively that aided in her slight attraction to him. He was no Adrien Agrest but he wasn’t bad to look at either. 

“Why must you play so hard to get my lady? I think that we would make the  **_purr_ ** fect couple.” He gave her his most flirty smile.

Ladybug smiled, sauntered over to him, and leaned in closely, “I have to, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

She saw him take a gulp and try to compose himself, she knew him so well by now that she could tell that the cogs in his head were turning trying to think of a comeback for her. She took this time to giggle and swing her yo-yo onto another building because she was running out of time. 

“Au revoir, silly kitty.”

Ladybug swung away once more and began running leaving Chat Noir alone on that roof. Head swimming. Then the beeping on his ring brought him back to reality, he began to run in the opposite direction.

Marinette remembered reading the article that followed the encounter. She really needed to learn to be careful about what she said as Ladybug to Alya because the first line in the article simply read, _Chatton? So they have pet names for one another, well peeps it looks like I was on to something!_ Ugh! Marinette knew Alya’s tactic, she wanted to get Ladybug to slip up and give more information than she needed to.

Marinette had gotten good at avoiding falling into this trap over years but there were many times where she had slipped up. For example the time when she dropped her sophomore history book right in front of Alya as Ladybug was fighting an akuma. Now she would do what she could to dance around her questions, giving her enough info to keep her blog exciting but not too exciting. 

She just wasn’t as prepared for that question specifically. Especially now that she had been flirting with him. That’s her best friend so of course she wants to gush but she couldn’t do that. Alya would  **KILL** Marinette if she knew that she was Ladybug.

Back to paying attention in class, Marinette realized that she wasn’t listening at all while her mind had gone on that tangent. This was her literature class and everyone was on a different page than she was. As she tried to flip to the page that they were all on, she felt Madam Bustier’s eyes on her. 

“Marinette, what do you think of Polonius’ advice to Laertes before he left?”

Luckily Marinette had read ahead of the class, Hamlet was an interesting to her. “I think that he was saying a lot of nothing.” 

“Interesting thought, would you please elaborate?”

“Sure, he was trying to give his son a lifetime’s worth of advice in a span of only a few minutes. In doing so he has also been countering himself as well. The only thing of relevance that I feel he has said was ‘This above all, to thine own self be true’ other than that it felt as though he was just throwing out a lot of random information.”

Madam Bustier nodded, “That is an interesting point.” She turned and began writing some notes on the board. While she had her back turned from them Adrien turned to face Marinette and whispered, 

“Hey Mari, that’s a really good point. I hadn’t thought of it that way. Great catch.”

“Oh, um t-thanks you much Adrien!” Marinette felt blush rising in her cheeks. 

Adrien chuckled and turned back to the teacher. She put her head down on her desk, the stutter was better but still not gone...two steps forward one step back.


	2. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be from Adrien's perspective. I'll probably jump around from character to character and I'll title the chapter for them. So enjoy.

Adrien loved school, maybe it was the escape from his demanding home life. Maybe because he had great friends that he looked forward to seeing every day of the week.

Adrien walked into the school with Alya by his side. He couldn’t help but notice that Marinette wasn’t beside her this morning. They walked inside school and went to their first period. He felt a pang in his chest when noticed Marinette wasn’t at school. The pair had gotten close over the last two years. This was something he thought was impossible after the chewing gum fiasco. Adrien smiled, a thin mask he wore well, in response to whatever Alya was talking about. Alya didn’t notice and instead she kept talking.

“Did you hear about what happened with Ladybug last night?” Alya looked at Adrien.

“No.” Adrien scratched the back of his head, “What?”

Alya smiled at the chance to tell him. “Well, Ladybug went totally crazy on that akuma!”

She went on and Adrien would nod in the right places, only half reliving the memory.

He grabbed his phone while Alya was talking. Adrien was texting Marinette, to see if she was okay. Adrien had a ritual with all his friends. When Nino was absent from school Adrien would have Nathalie and The Gorilla, against their wishes, drive him over to Nino’s to make sure he was okay. When Alya was absent he would give her space. He went over against her wishes one time and she did not like it. But with Marinette, he would just text or call her. Meaning he would frequently find himself texting her because she’s almost always late.

Adrien brightened when he saw Marinette walking beside Nino from their first class. He waved over to them before he and Alya walked over to them. They spoke for a bit before separating to go to second period. It felt like Adrien just blinked and then the school day was over.

As Adrien walked out of the building with his friends his eyes fell on the sleek silver car parked in the front of the building. Adrien wished that his dad would let him have his friends over or let him hang out with his friends after school but his strict schedule would not allow that. There had been a handful of times that his father would loosen the reins on him and let him go out but there were always strict parameters to follow.

“Alright guys, see you monday!” He gave them a smile.

“Hey Adrien, Mari and I were thinking about going to see a movie this weekend. Maybe you and Nino could join us?” Alya was always the planner, she loved planning outings for all of them.

“Um, I’ll have to ask my Dad but I’ll let you know!”

“Dude, do you want me to come over and convince him?” Nino had a big goofy smile on his face. Adrien had to stifle some laughter.

“Yeah because you have a great track record of convincing him.”

Nino laughed and shrugged, they all began saying their goodbyes and splitting ways.

“I really hope you can make it, it’ll be a lot of fun.” Marinette’s small voice echoed in his ears.

 

Adrien turned and smiled at her, “Me too, I love hanging out with you guys!”

Marinette began to blush and ducked her head, she waved and began walking quickly towards her house. She was so cute, Adrien giggled and got into the car.

Nathalie handed him his schedule for the day.

“Adrien you have one hour of chinese lessons today, and then this evening there will be a  photo shoot.”

“Okay Nathalie.” He sighed and looked back up in her direction, “Um, Nathalie...do you think that father will let me hang out with some friends tomorrow night?”

“I’m not sure Adrien, you’d have to ask him.” She was always so monotone, it was hard to judge how she felt about anything. Adrien leaned his head against the window and watched the scenery pass him by.

 

It only took 5 hours but he was finally done with his responsibilities for the day. He tossed his backpack on the floor and fell face first onto his sofa. Plagg floated out from his backpack and flew right next to Adrien’s face.

“Listen, I get it. You’re a teenager, you’re angsty but can you not throw your backpack down when you know I’m in it? I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you-”

Adrien reached over to the table across from the sofa, grabs a piece of camembert cheese, and unwraps it from it’s packaging. He holds it out to Plagg.

“I am an all powerful Kwami and I do not appreciate-” He sniffed the air and his mouth began to water, “But maybe I can let you off the hook just this once!”

Plagg grabbed the cheese and shoved the entire slice into his mouth while purring. He lazily drifted down next to Adrien on the sofa. Then there was an abrupt knock on Adrien’s bedroom door.

“Plagg, hide!”

“Oh, I’m so full! I don’t think I can move!” He smirks at Adrien.

“Ugh, Plagg!” Adrien grabs a decorative pillow and puts it over Plagg to cover him.

“Come in.”

Nathalie opens the door and steps into the room, she makes direct eye contact and clears her throat. “Adrien, the only foreseeable way that I see Mr. Agreste allowing you to go out with your friends tomorrow night is if you have a plan to present him for the whole night.” She turned and stepped back out of the room and closed the door.

Adrien pulled out his phone and opened a chat with Alya. He began typing quickly as Plagg pushed the pillow off of his body. Plagg remained sitting in the same spot content with his full belly.

“You know it is still super unlikely that he’ll let you out of your tower, Rapunzel.” Plagg chuckled at his own joke.

“Shut up Plagg! It’s still worth trying.”

Adrien continued his text message as Plagg floated up in front of his face once more. A smile playing across his mouth.

“Oh! I see what this is about! You want to go on a ‘date’ with that Marinette girl!” Adrien stopped texting suddenly and began blushing.

“Ha! I knew it! You think she’s a babe!” Plagg laughed and floated around Adrien’s head.

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before you actually do it, Plagg!”

“You know my price Agreste, camembert.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” He waved his hand off and sent out his text, “besides you know I only have eyes for Ladybug.”

“Ugh, again with the mushy stuff? I’m gonna go find some camembert myself.” He floated through the door of the bedroom.

 

Adrien lounged on the couch, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He fished his phone out and waited for Alya to respond. It was always Alya to make the plans, not only because she was basically always in charge, but because she was constantly on her phone.

 

Adrien thought about what Plagg said about Marinette. He did think that she was cute. Really cute.

He didn’t even know if she would ever feel the same way about him and then what would happen with his relationship with Ladybug? Relationship maybe the wrong word. They were partners and friends plus Adrien had a **major** crush on Ladybug since day one.

Lately, she had actually flirting back and he wasn’t sure what that meant exactly...

 

Adrien’s phone began to vibrate and light up. He quickly reached for his phone; so quickly he almost fell off of his couch.

 

**Hey, so the plan is that we’re gonna meet at Mari’s house around 5ish and then we can walk to the theater for the 6 o’clock showing of that new thriller about the teens who get trapped in a house in the middle of nowhere. After that we might go back to Mari’s. Her parents might bake us up some snacks!**

 

He jumped up from the spot where he was sitting. He rushed to his father’s study before he got another text message from Nino,

 

**Does this mean you're coming?**

 

Were they together or does Alya work that fast? Adrien typed out his response,

 

**Idk yet, gotta talk to my dad…**

 

Adrien walked over to his father’s study. He took a deep breath, placing his hand on the wooden door. He could hear his heartbeat. Then his phone vibrated. He took his phone from his pocket to see a text from Marinette. Yeah, Alya just works _really_ fast.

 

**Good luck! :D**

 

Adrien smiled before putting his phone away. With new found confidence he abruptly knocked on the door three times. He waited for Nathalie to open the door. Adrien awkwardly stood in front of the door.

 

“Yes?” Adrien heard his father’s sharp voice. He closed his eyes before taking one last breath. He opened the door.

Adrien stepped into the brightly illuminated room and saw his father standing on the elevated section of the floor in his study facing the painting of his mother (Which his father had commissioned with the famous Woman in Gold painting in mind). His father turned to face him.

“Adrien? What is it?”

“Uh, where's Nathalie?” He was hoping she'd be here, he thought she might help convince him.

“I told her to take the rest of the night off, I had some things to attend to.” His father turned back toward the painting, “If that is all Adrien I'd like to-”

“Actually it's not, Father. I was wondering if you would allow me to hang out with some friends tomorrow?”

“Chloé?”

“No sir, my friends Nino, Alya, and Marinette. We were going to go to the movies.” Adrien saw his father twitch at the mention of movies, he was losing him, “I have the whole plan if you'd like to discuss it?” Ugh, he felt like he was making a business proposal. He was almost certain that most other kids didn't have to go through this same process.

“Well, what is this plan?”

Adrien went over the details of the plan that Alya sent him, but he left out the more ambiguous parts because his dad would never accept that.

After he outlined the entire plan for his father he waited, his father had stayed quiet for awhile. Typically not a good sign. Adrien already knew the answer but he was just waiting for the blow to hit him. His father cleared his throat and finally responded,

“Well, I do have a meeting tomorrow evening with my team to decide on the finalizations of the fall line. As your plan was very well laid out, I don't see why not.”

Adrien felt excitement bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to run up to his father and hug him and then dance out of the room.

“However,” Uh-oh, Adrien gulped, “I want you home by 10 o’clock.”

“Yes sir, absolutely! Thank you father!”

Adrien turned and headed out of the room, then he rushed back up to his room. He ran over to his bed and jumped up onto it excitedly. Plagg must have found the camembert that he was looking for because now he had been trying to sleep on a pillow on the bed.

When Adrien began jumping on the bed, Plagg woke up to see his holder acting ridiculously.

“Aren't you a little old for this?”

“He said yes, Plagg! He said yes!”

Adrien flopped backwards onto his bed with a smile.

“Well look at that Rapunzel! Looks like you get to go to the ball after all!”

“Plagg, you're mixing up your stories.”

“Oh whatever, so did you tell your lady love yet?”

“I'll tell Nino in a sec, I'm still reeling from this!”

“Wasn't talking about Nino but okay then. I hope you plan on buying your own bag of popcorn, I wanna swim in it!”

“Gross dude.” Adrien picked up his phone but before he could text anyone, he saw that someone (definitely Alya) had created a group text for all of them. There were already a few exchanges between Nino and Alya,

 

**Well?**

 

**What did he say?**

**Dude are you coming or nah?**

**ADRIEN YOU ARE LEAVING US IN SUSPENSE!**

 

He laughed before typing a message for them,

 

**Hey guys.**

 

No one responded at first, they were waiting for more information but he wanted to tease a little bit. What he didn't expect was for Marinette to respond;

 

**Are you coming?**

 

He wanted to toy with them a little bit, make them wait for a response because Nino would freak out and spam his phone while Alya would call him to fuss, and these reactions were something that Adrien finds hilarious but Marinette was so sweet that he didn't want to do that to her.

 

**Yeah, he said yes!**

 

**Ha! I knew you'd reply to her! Why are you like this Adrien???**

 

Alya quickly responded followed by Nino who replied with a simple,

 

**Lol**

 

Adrien laughed and typed a response,

 

**Yeah my dad said it was cool as long as I make it back by 10. I'll see you guys then! Night!**

 

They all said their goodbyes and Adrien got up to take a shower before bed. Plagg floated back onto his pillow for bed. When Adrien got into his private bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw himself goofily smiling. He began dancing around with excitement. He rushed through his shower so that he could hurry and get to bed. The faster he went to sleep, the faster tomorrow would come.

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna try to post more frequently, it's been hard with finals and stuff but now I've got more time. Next chapter is in progress and is Marinette again.


	3. Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update. I rewrote this chapter like 3 different times because I just wasn't content with it yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Marinette

 

Marinette woke up to the sound of her phone continually beeping and vibrating. She slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through her window. Slowly she   
stretched out her arms and threw the covers off of her body and grabbed her phone, it was 9:23 am.  
“Why can I never sleep in?” She grabbed her blanket and pulled it back up over her face.  
“Oh Marinette, a hero never rests!” Tikki giggled.  
She let out a sigh, pushed off her covers, and grabbed her phone again. Upon unlocking her phone she saw 16 new texts from Alya.  
“Seriously Alya? Why? It’s Saturday!” Without checking the messages Marinette called Alya. While the phone was ringing she got out of her bed and made her way down the ladder. After only a few seconds Alya answered,  
“Hey girl!”  
“Alya, it’s Saturday! There is no reason for me to be awake this early on a Saturday!”  
“There definitely is. Did you even read my messages?”  
“No...I wanted to call so I could yell at you! What is more important than my sleep?”  
“I figured, being the wonderful and amazing friend I am, that you might like to come with me to the mall so we can get some outfits for our double date tonight!”  
“ALYA! It’s not a date! We are just a group of friends going see a movie!” Marinette felt her face brightening up with a blush. She fell into her desk chair and pulled her legs up to her chest. This made Tikki laugh, she seemed to gain some sort of pleasure in watching Marinette struggle with her near-constant embarrassment.  
“Whatever you say but Nino and I are def more than friends...so…”  
“Oh? So it’s official now?”  
“Well not exactly,” Marinette giggled at Alya’s response because it was so predictable. They may never truly confirm their status, or at least that’s how it felt to everyone else. “but...look are you coming shopping with me or what?”  
Marinette sighed, “Yeah, just let me take a shower and get ready. Give me like 30 minutes.”  
“Alright girl, see you in a few!”  
Marinette said goodbye and put her phone on the desk. She covered her face with her hands and remained in the same spot for awhile. Tikki floated right in front of Marinette’s face, she watched Marinette for a moment and when she didn’t move Tikki softly touched one of her hands and asked,   
“Marinette? Are you okay?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“What’s the matter? You don’t want to hang out with Alya?”  
“No, that’s not it.” Marinette jumped up out of the chair, so suddenly that Tikki jumped away from her. “I HAVE A DATE WITH ADRIEN! I mean it isn’t really a date but Alya called it a date and now I’m going shopping for date clothes and-and-and AAAAHHHH!”  
“Oh Marinette, you are so silly!” Tikki laughed, “You spend time with this same group of people all the time! Why are you so nervous now?”  
“Because this time is different Tikki! Oh gosh, I’ve gotta get ready!” Marinette rushed out of her room towards the bathroom.

After Marinette had finished her shower and gotten dressed, she was sitting at her desk. She finished much earlier than she thought she would. Now she was just antsy while waiting for Alya to show up. She was practically bouncing in her chair when there was a soft knock on the door to her room.  
“Come in!” As soon as she said this Alya pushed open the door and came all the way up the stairs.  
“Hey girl, your parents let me in. I would have been up here sooner but your mom and dad kept trying to feed me.”  
“Yeah, they do that…” Marinette rubbed the back of her head, her parents always try to do this when she has anyone over. They use it to try to hover a little bit.  
“I don’t mind! It’s really sweet of them and you know I could live on those macaroons!”  
Marinette giggled, it was pretty cute especially when they come up with new treats. They’d burst into the room and both try to describe it at the same time, which was barely understandable, then they would offer up the snacks on a big platter.  
“Well, are you ready to go?” Marinette asked Alya inquisitively.  
“Heck yeah girl!”  
They both headed down the stairs and left the building through the bakery so that Marinette could say goodbye to her parents. She also went this way because she knew that her parents would give her a macaroon for the trip. Alya and Marinette then walked over to the closest metro station to catch a train to the mall.

During the ride over Alya and Marinette plotted about what they were going to wear to the movie and which stores they’d check first. By the time they reached the mall the girls had a whole game plan and knew exactly where they were going. They spent the day going through the mall to all of their favorite stores and trying on different outfits. Eventually, they settled on each an outfit to wear. Alya picked out a pair of orange, white, and black patterned baggy pants, a black crop-top, and a pair of orange high-tops. She paired this outfit with a long hanging necklace and some bangle bracelets. Marinette picked a soft gray high-waisted skirt, a black and white fitted top, a light pink cardigan, and a pair of black flats.  
“I have the perfect purse to carry with this outfit! I finished it a couple of nights ago!” Marinette giggled, she was very excited to go out in her new outfit. “I might even have a clutch that would pair perfectly with your outfit too Alya.”  
“I’m good girl, did you see the pockets on these pants? They’re awesome and this way I’ll have an easier time holding onto my phone so that someone can’t take it.” Alya laughed.  
“That was only a few times!”  
“Six. It was six times.”  
“I had good reasons for all of them!’  
“Sure, whatever you say. Just make sure you ask next time.”  
The girls walked back towards the metro, Marinette realized that he had just spent most of the money she had been saving from her allowances to buy some more fabric. She had been planning to make a new dress she had drawn up. Now she was gonna have to do more work in the bakery if she was going to be able to get the supplies. Just the thought of more responsibility on top of what she already has to do was very stressful.

Once the girls had made it back to the front door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, there was a loud scream that came from the park. Alya and Marinette turned to see an akumatized Sabrina chasing Chloe. Sabrina looked almost normal except for the dark shade around her eyes and the hypnotized people that followed her.  
“Oh, Marinette take my bags! I’ll come get them later but Ladybug will be here any second and I gotta get a video for the Ladyblog!”  
Before Marinette could respond Alya had already shoved her bags into Marinette’s arms and run off. Quickly Marinette spun around and rushed inside where her parents were watching out the window. Her mom spoke up “Marinette! Thank goodness you’re home.”  
“Yeah, I am gonna go upstairs and hide in my room!” She let out a nervous laugh and rushed out of the room leaving her parents in the bakery. They shrugged off her strange behavior and locked up the doors. As soon as Marinette made it to her room she threw the bags down and locked her door. Tikki poked her head out from Marinette’s bag,  
“Was that Sabrina?”  
“Yeah it was, we gotta help her!” Marinette replied taking Tikki in her hands and bringing her closer to her face.  
“And Chloe.”  
“Yeah and Chloe too. Tikki spots on!”

Moments later Ladybug was swinging over Paris and watching Sabrina from a distance. Ladybug scanned for the object that contained the akuma. Sabrina was decked out in a gorgeous gown, atop her head was a crown and in her hand, she held a scepter. Marinette tried to commit this look to memory so that she could sketch it later. Behind Sabrina was a crowd of hypnotized citizens who seemed to follow Sabrina’s every command, as was apparent because she was being carried on the shoulder of Adrien’s bodyguard. Ladybug landed on top of a building and watched Sabrina and Chloe. The crowd wasn’t following Chloe very closely, almost as if Sabrina was toying with Chloe.  
“Hey Bugaboo!”  
Chat had snuck up behind her causing her to jump and almost fall off of the building. Luckily Chat caught her by the hand and pulled her back up in a sort of dip position. Ladybug watched Chat’s face slowly light up with a smile,  
“Wow, just can’t stay away from me, huh?”  
“Silly kitty, we’ll play later. For now, we have to help Chloe and catch that akuma!” With this statement she pushed Chat away and jumped off of the roof, swinging after the akuma. Chat Noir didn’t follow her right away but instead stayed on that roof dumbstruck.  
“Wait, play? What does that mean? LADYBUG!” He jumped after her and tried to catch up. When he caught up with her, she shushed him before he could speak and pointed toward the pyramid outside of the Louvre. Sabrina had Chloe cornered, she was pressed as far against the glass pyramid as she could get. Sabrina stood across from her with the massive crowd forming a crescent shape around Chloe.  
“Chat, we have to keep Sabrina away from Chloe.”  
“Agreed. After you my lady.” He smirked.  
Ladybug leaped from their hiding spot with Chat in tow. They shortly found themselves facing Sabrina head on, this meant one sure thing.  
“Hey, Queen Sabrina! Prepare to get usurped!” Chat was gonna make a pun., it was not one of his best.  
“Actually its Killer Queen and you are going to give up your miraculous and bow to me!”  
“Killer Queen? Yikes, that's ominous…” Chat made a silly face at Ladybug and launched into action. He leaped forward and grabbed Chloe around the waist and used his staff to keep the crowd of Killer Queen’s followers at bay.  
“Quick Chat Noir, get Chloe somewhere safe and meet me back here!”  
“You got it Bugaboo! See you soon!” He used his staff to launch them away from the akuma.  
“Alright Killer Queen, it’s just you and me.”  
“And my loyal subjects,” She turned to face the crowd, “get her miraculous while I go after Chloe!”  
Suddenly the crowd rushed towards Ladybug. She jumped back to try to get away from the crowd but they were swarming her while Sabrina made a getaway. Ladybug took her yo-yo and tossed the end around a nearby building and swung onto the rooftop. She saw Sabrina heading towards Le Grand Paris Hotel.  
“Chat Noir wouldn’t hide Chloe somewhere so obvious. I better find them though.” Ladybug slid her yo-yo up into a phone and called him.  
“Hey Ladybug, I just hid Chloe and was about to come back and help.”  
“Don’t. Sabrina is headed toward Le Grand Paris Hotel to find Chloe. It’ll distract her for awhile, I’ll come meet you guys. Where did you hide her?”  
“Um…”  
“Chat?”  
“Geez, this is awkward…”  
Ladybug hung up the phone and began running on rooftops towards the hotel, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let me know what you like and stay tuned!


End file.
